DizzleDazzle
by NoonHeart
Summary: When something as simple as explaining yourself, goes from serious, to just plain funny! And not to mention resulting in the beginning of an entire series of stories and, or sequels!
1. Panic To Begin

**Dizzle Dazzle **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Furuba, or anything to do with it, but I do have a right to claim the idea of this fan fiction. ; Enjoy! Oh, and Kyo-kun, J/K :P**

**Dizzle Dazzle Chapter One: Panic, to Begin **

**Tohru burst into the "School defense force" room with a fallowing crash to the floor, she hadn't time to explain in her perspective, so she felt no pain from her bleeding arm, and piled the crumpled papers from her arms, onto the table, and sat to begin a rewriting of the grant she had destroyed an hour earlier.**

**"Ms. Honda, what's the matter, and your arm!" Yuki shouts as he hurries to the girl's side**

**"Hey, YunYun, what's her deal?" Nabe wondered rushing to Yuki**

**"Yes, Kimi saw her get up after falling on that broken glass so quickly it scared her to think she has no feelings." Kimi cried, hurrying over with the broom, and shovel in hand**

**Tohru hadn't calmed down, but allowed Yuki to clean her arm, although in a dizzy state. By the time she had finally returned to a normal state, it was just her, Yuki, and Nabe. Then just as he was about to continue with his work, he wondered:**

**"Um, Ms. Honda, are you well enough to get home alone?"**

**She looked over at him with beaming eyes, and a delighted smile, from his concern, and replied:**

**"Yes, I'll be fine."**

**"Are you sure, 'cause I could walk you home." Nabe spoke out of the blue**

**Automatically, the pen slipped from Yuki's hand, and hit the table with a 'boom' in the sudden silence, indicating that he, and Tohru shared the same feelings. Anticipating the next thing, Nabe took a step back, and watched as Yuki fumbled to the wall.**

**"Yuki-kun!" Tohru burst in horror as she watch the boy hit the wall head on**

**Nabe stood, scratching his head, with a twisted look of remorse, and sympathy upon his face for Yuki's spill. Once the wave of fear past over Nabe, in seconds because of his carefree cover attitude, he helped Yuki to his feet.**

**"Sorry, I forgot." He whispered respecting Yuki's wishes**

**"It's okay, no real damage was done." He said brushing off the scene as nothing as he rubbed his sore head**

**"Well, seeing how it's exactly 4:30, I'd better get to work." Nabe chuckled exiting with his legs warped around each other**

**"That reminds me," Yuki began returning to his seat by the table "Don't you have a paper deadline to meet, Ms. Honda?"**

**"Ugh! Yuki the Talent show grant!" she said remembering her coming purpose, and began to unscramble the pile of papers**

**"Yes, that's right. I've been thinking of a way to thank you for turning it in for me earlier, and I think I've finally found it." He paused to retrieve a brochure from under his work "It's a grand opening this weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to go."**

**She giggled at the suggestion, beaming as usual. "No," she shout returning to a state of panic**

**"No?" Yuki cocked his head eyes wide**

**"No, I mean that grant, I didn't take it," she babbled "I mean I tried to take it, I wanted to but there was an accident and Ms. Kakoii was, "In the office by five o'clock"."**

**The girls rambling confused Yuki so, as he watched her fiddle with the bundle of papers, and even picking one up to try to catch on to what she spoke of.**

**"And I got so worried when she said she knew about you, and I was so rude and – Ms. Honda," Yuki interrupted**

**"Yes,"**

**"This is the grant we wrote. Why is it here, with you?"**

**Tohru lowered her head, and began to cry then. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, really I was so happy for yous, and I'm sorry, I've ruined all your hard work," she paused for a breathe "I must seem pathetic, I didn't want this. I'd understand if you're angry- Ms. Honda,"**

**"Uh, sorry," she said falling silent then**

**"It's alright, I just want to know what happen," he paused**

**"Ugh," she hesitated "You don't know? I mean of course you don't know, what do you know?" she asked senselessly**

**"Well . . ." He began **

** End (Not yet)**


	2. Sad, but Content

**Dizzle Dazzle **

**Dizzle Dazzle **

**Chapter Two: Sad, but Content **

**"And now to print." Nabe spoke for the council as he pounced on the button, once Yuki was done typing**

**"Don't you have work to finish, yourself Nabe?" Yuki snapped angered by his intrusion**

**The boy ignored him, and carried on after a brief smile to the "princess" as he referred to Yuki before. It was becoming rather annoying how he'd been taking advantage of his status in Yuki, and Machi's new relationship, the memory was still fresh in Yuki's mind.**

**Angered by the memory Yuki's arm automatically shot up to the back his head, which he scratched at for a moment, as he snatched up the finished grant from the printer, and enveloped it, without sealing.**

**"Are you going to run it by the office today?" Machi wondered looking up from her work**

**It hadn't taken Yuki long to figure out what her favorite things, and little habits were; after he pretty much guessed what her favorite color was. In the sunlight really was the best place to keep her. She seemed to have gleamed with the most beauty ever, where compared to Tohru, who gleamed with innocence, and great warmth, was still pretty sad, but he didn't like to do that to her, unless he was in deep thought. He liked the fact that there was a place where she shined so, and seemed so perfect to him.**

**"Well, I was," he said finally smiling at her**

**"Oh," she frowned then**

**It was funny how Tohru worried him more than Machi, even now, but he was content with that. He understood why she frowned so easily now when they had moments like this, when everyone was around, especially Nabe.**

**"No you can't, YunYun's far to busy to worry about that now!" Kimi interrupted before Nabe had the chance**

**Yuki looked at her with grateful eyes, and Machi went back to her work, as Nabe approached them to throw in his two senses. Then just as Nabe was about to speak Yuki went on, obviously to avoid conversation with the boy.**

**"Actually I was thinking of just flinging it."**

**"What," Kimi paused to stare shockingly at the prince, "but wouldn't that seem pretty careless, to hand it off to a random student from the hall?"**

**"Not at all, considering it's going to benefit even them." He said poking his head out into the hall**

**Then there she was, just standing there, staring at something. He was going to call to her, when she edge forward, her hand out. What's she doing? He thought as she frowned lowering her eyes to the floor.**

**"Uh . . .Ms. Honda," he called to her finally**

**"Yes," she boomed through the empty hall**

**He emerged from the room then, with the envelope near to his chest, his eyes focused on the beaming woman. "I was going to ask if you had any spare time, so you might run this grant by the office, for us." He paused "I'm far too busy today, and am afraid I won't be able to get to it myself, to meet its deadline."**

**"No problem, I only have one class left, anyhow," she paused taking the envelope in hand "Um. By the way, what's this grant for anyway?"**

**"Oh just, The Talent Show." He beamed walking her half way down the hall**

**"Wow, for you and your team to have done so much work in so little time, you must he proud." She paused for a breath**

**"Yes, it really is quite amazing, how our work pace has change so rapidly."**

**"Well then, I better be off." She giggled as she went on . . .**

**"From there, I can't possibly tell what happen to you on your way to the office," he paused to help undo the balled up paper "All I know, is that the council had a brief lunch together, and carried on with work until an hour or so, after you came." He went on stacking up the wrinkled papers**

**"Yes, I suppose that was a silly thing to ask you." She said returning to her usual self**

**For moment he took some time to stare at her, there really was no reason for it, or at less one good enough for him, to think of. He guessed it was because it was one her habits, and it was beginning to rub off on him now.**

**"Well, Ms. Honda, what was the reason for this disaster?"**

**"Well . . . " she began**

**End (Now/No)**


	3. Folly, Innocent

**Dizzle Dazzle **

**Dizzle Dazzle **

**Chapter Three: Folly Innocent **

**(Poor Azuma-san, she must've felt very lonely when she realized what had really happen that day.) She thought trudging the rest of the way alone down the hall**

**She itched to look over her shoulder at Yuki, but was afraid he might see something in her eyes, that would betray her, and have him worried, and distracted for the rest of the day, when he was so busy.**

**(I wonder if Haru-kun seen her?) She thought turning left at the corridor**

**She had made it half way down a flight of stairs when she was finally struck by curiosity of the contents, which the envelope contained. Her ditzy ways had betrayed her once again as she carefully slipped the papers from the unfasten paper cover, and sat to read, forgetting of its deadline Yuki spoke of.**

**"What cha got there?"**

**Kyo's voice interrupted the girl, as she realized some time must have past seeing how she did read slow, and took the time to try and grab the feeling in each of the councilmen's voice, as she read their pieces.**

**"Ugrh, Kyo-kun, what are you doing here?" she stammered to her feet, shuffling the papers**

**"Testing my newest invention, that bores kids to, death." He paused with a smile of satisfaction**

**"Really, what's it called?" she said thoughtlessly, as she tried her best to reinsert the papers**

**There was and awkward silence shared then, as the girl quickly realized what she said, and caught on to his sarcasm joke of school, even you. Quickly she organized herself, and decided on the tiny steps she'll take next, there are about 6.**

**1) "I'm sorry," she said slowly**

**The boy lifted an eyebrow at this before he spoke: "Sorry? For what?"**

**2) "Well, you see, Yuki-kun had asked me to turn this into the office for him, only just now," she paused again rethinking her steps "No only a while ago, did I wonder what the grant was about," she paused again "No, only then I wondered how'd the council had written the grant, 'cause I knew what the grant was about already, because Yuki-kun told me."**

**"Yeah, well anything he writes is sure to sound pretty stupid,"**

**"Actually, I can't tell," she paused realizing she had forgotten her tiny steps "Yeah, I couldn't read much, actually I spent most the time skipping lines, that I couldn't quite understand, or words I didn't know the meaning of, and stuff . . ." she trailed off**

**"Hey, what happened to you?" he asked at her sudden silence**

**"I'm rambling," she paused**

**"Yeah, you do that a lot." He teased grinning at her dazed expression**

**"Oh no," she shouts sinking to the stairs, in horror**

**(Oh great, I made her cry.) Kyo thought startled by her actions**

**The two sat there on the stairs in silent, punishing themselves, both in two different worlds, starting a scene they hadn't notice they were in. The crowd only broke the moment when their volume had increased to a rate they hadn't notice, themselves either.**

**"I completely forgot about the deadline!" she cried rising to her feet, startling the boy once again**

**1)"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun I didn't mean to scare you, it's just the grant, it has a deadline and it slipped my mind, and . . ." she trailed off gasping for air**

**"I wasn't scared!" he snapped, falling silent with her**

**She was just about to take her leave when the boy called out to her in concern "Wait," he said sternly recovering from the mild attack**

**"Yes,"**

**"You shouldn't kill yourself over things like that, he asked you, if you don't get it done, you can at least say you tried. I mean, as long as you tried instead of giving it up when you find something new to play with, like a shiny object, or stuffed doll," he paused placing his hand to his mouth**

**"I mean, in your case its an exception, because you just lost track when playing with your favor, right," he said standing as he softly pounded her head, as he always did to show great affection for her**

**"Right," she beamed as they carried on down the stairs and in the halls**

**Some time later . . .**

**Tohru sat quietly on her knees, silently punishing herself for her newest accident. She had tripped over her own feet, and the bundles of paper work the council had worked so hard on to get permission for a school talent show, were rocketed into the air, and ruined by the tiny puddles of water that squirted out from the water fountain when she reached out for it to save herself from a deadly fall.**

**(Oh mom, what should I do now? I've ruined the paperwork Yuki-kun and his councilmen worked so hard on generously to give everyone a chance to show their own special talent.) She thought burying her face in her hands when she was interrupted**

**"Oh wow, this talent show must be that important to you kids, huh? " A woman spoke softly as she read silently to herself**

**"Uh!" Tohru gagged her head jolting up, her eyes steadying at the woman's head**

**The woman stood to Tohru's right, resting on her haunches; her long raven hair as two large puffy curtains because of their tight restrain by two bulgy red scrunches. And her professional attire; a simple brown skirt a tad below her knees, and a white long sleeved button office blouse, and black high-heels.**

**Tohru tried to wipe her eyes, as her hair gently warped around her, and she nodded lightly. The woman smiled at the selfless girl, to worry so for everyone, and to even feel guilty for an accident that was built on faith for them meeting.**

**"Well, is it?" the woman asked her eyes meeting Tohru's**

**"Yes, Yuki-kun was so delighted with himself, and his team, for having to do so much for this in such little time," she said slowly stifling "And after he so kindly asked me to take these to the office for consideration, I ruin it," she said coughing up a storm of tears, and sobs**

**"The boy, is he a housemate of yours?"**

**"What?" Tohru snapped flustered**

**She quickly began to pick up the papers, as the excuses began to pile up on her mind as her worries doubled, no tripled, no quadruple! She then stood up in a panic, with no plan in mind of what to do next. It seemed so rude to her, and out of the ordinary to act so impulsive.**

**"Ms. Honda, please restrain yourself from running in the halls," the woman began "I know your resistance from such doings is low at a time like this, but worrying about something that is so oblivious to we consolers will in no way affect your peaceful living."**

**(What?) Tohru thought turning to the woman who was now standing, cigarette in hand, and forgotten papers in the other**

**"What I mean," she paused taking a step toward Tohru "Is that I'm willing to overlook your position in which you live, if you'll have a clean copy of this grant in the office by five o'clock," she paused again to release a mouth of smoke "Today, that is."**

**Tohru was astonished, and uplifted by her words so greatly, that the urge to bow to such a generous person engulfed her, and once again the paperwork fell in a heap into the puddles of water, that hadn't dried, yet.**

**"You truly are a special young lady, Ms. Honda. I'm certain we will meet again." She said turning into the next corridor with her leave**

**"Augh, the papers!" Tohru screamed scooping them up, and carrying them off in the crook of her left arm**

**"And that's how I ended up here," she paused beaming to the boy as a silence was shared "Oh no, the deadline, I completely forgot!" she said starting up again**

**"Ms. Honda you're delirious, but in a humorous way." He said laughing at the girl**

**(I don't understand, delirious, I know I heard it before.) She thought falling into deep thought**

**"I'm sorry, that was rude," the boy apologized, concern of her silence**

**"Yes, I understand now," she paused almost to let Yuki to catch on "But I still feel bad about the grant. . ." She trailed off when she realized the boy had left her side**

**"No problem, there's always spares, or original copies of things lying somewhere here." He said as he gathers up the newly printed copy, from the printer**

**"Oh, I see," she said embarrassed**

**Together the two turned in the paper, three minutes before the hour, and headed home partly in silence. It was a beautiful day, and the sun hadn't set completely yet. They were at peace side-by-side, just as friends . . . forever.**

**The sunlight is really the best place for her. It's where she should always be, with great warmth, and innocence. And allowing no darkness to set ever, again. he thought smiling content with how his day ended**

**"Oh, Ms. Honda," He croaked**

**"Yes," she chirped in reply**

**"You never did explain where Kyo-Kun left to."**

**"Well . . ." she laughed**

**End (Yes!)**

**Author's Note: Sorrowful fans, do not cry, there'll be a sequel soon, and this time it won't be in chapters, just one long story. Actually not that long, but you know, average. This was only a chapter story because I wanted to play with the titles. Yes, I can hear the laughter, and confusion, now. It'll be titled,**

**_The Talent Show_. Until then! **

**And Thx for any reviews!**


End file.
